


The game

by Kikara Nixale (moonlightMadness)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightMadness/pseuds/Kikara%20Nixale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did you have to play the game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very bad one shot about a picture I saw. It was John, rose, Jade, and Dave in god tier, staring into a mirror where they saw themselves.

You stare at your reflection   
Wondering why the hell you did this  
You guess it was enticing,  
something that you would love to do.  
It was so fun, you thought  
to play with your four friends.   
And to finnaly meet them  
once again.  
Those weird typing kids  
Talking to you.  
And you tried to flee.  
but they kept on trolling you  
with such glee.  
And when you played the game  
You never were the same.  
You stare into your reflection  
your friend's peering with you  
Until you see them  
With you before they knew  
the risks that the game held  
a secret, deadly truth.  
You see yourself and your friends  
all non hood.  
in simple white shirts,  
Standing where you once stood.  
"John, let's hurry." Dave said.  
"You need to get the game." Rose said.  
"And we can finally see eachother!" Jade had said.  
You wish that they didnt say that.


End file.
